All that matters
by HMSAtropos
Summary: (one-shot) Killua finds a deadly injured Gon inside the Zoeldick's residence and takes good care of him... .u Bathing included!


**

All that matters

  
Author:** Kuma-chan  
**Warnings:** Shonen Ai.  
**Pairing:** KilluaxGon.  
**Notes:** One-shot, various POV. Possible grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me!!!   
**Thanks to all reviewers, specially those who liked my other fanfictions (Stealing Things and How to...?) Enjoy!! :) **  
  


* * *

  
I found him when it was almost midnight. He was lying behind a group of bushes, his face stained with mud and blood -his own blood. His green jacket was a few meters away from where he was, it had been torn apart and his shirt was ripped. It was only mere luck that I found him alive, unconscious but still breathing with difficulty. There were bruises all over his body and his face had the most painful look I had ever seen. "Stupid, that's why I told you not to come with me..." 

My words sounded cruel and distant, but I immediately found myself yielding at the desire of running to him and take him in my arms. He looked defenceless and defeated, that was the first time I saw him like that. I knew there wasn't any time so I had to hurry up if I wanted to make it to the Butlers' Mansion before it was too late. I held him close and ran through the thick forest and then across the main path. As I arrived at the large black wooden door, my heart sank when I realised Gon was making soft sounds. I had time then, I thought. He was the strongest kid I've ever known after all and his will force was enormous. A few hard knocks later Boto appeared and helped me take Gon to a soft bed.

"Hurry up and call the doctor" I ordered as I kneeled down beside the stiff body. Some moments after Boto had left, Gon started shaking: he was cold and sweaty so I brought some wet towels from the bathroom and put them, in turns, on Gon's forehead.

* * *

As soon as he spoke the words I ran to the phone that was in the hall. The doctor of the Zoaeldick family was coming and it wouldn't be long before he was at the door of the bedroom. As I waited patiently, with my usual calm reflected in my expression, I examined the furniture and checked upon to see any trace of dust. I was actually feeling nothing towards the situation that was happening, I cared nothing about my Master's friend, but yet there was something bothering me... the look Master Killua had on his face. Normally, he would leave the wounded body outside and let it rot. Whether it had been one of his brothers or any other of the family members, it didn't matter. He had no feelings towards them. No need to mention that if it were one of the servants, he wouldn't have even dared to look at them. And although he was trying the best to show composure, his body language showed. He had carried the boy in his own arms to the Mansion and stood by his side since then. The way he ordered me to call to the doctor was a sign that he was worrying about the other's health. What was about the boy named Gon? The first time I saw him, he had introduced himself as "a friend of Killua". Could that be possible? I could have sworn my Master was only bored and had left his house just to have some fun outside. But I might have been wrong... My trail of thoughts was cut off with the sudden knock of the door. The doctor had arrived.

* * *

  
When I woke up I didn't know whether it was night or day. The place where I appeared (I didn't know how) was totally strange for me. I was lying on a soft bed with a feeling of calm and relief flowing through my veins and muscles. Slowly, I regained consciousness and was capable to distinguish some of the things that were surrounding me. The room was really big and was decorated in light colours, shades of pale green. I couldn't see more details than those because the window at the left of the bed had dark curtains that kept the room in nothing more than a dim light. I was about to turn my head to see to his right when a sudden ache made me close my eyes tightly. My head hurt as if it had been hit several times: that may probably happened. Little by little, my body began to react and with every minute that passed my pain increased as the wounds became more and more sensitive. How much time had it passed since the incident? Two or three hours, perhaps, that I didn't know. I couldn't think clearly as my body hurt with the mere contact of the sheets.

"Are you awake?" Killua's voice was speaking softly at my right side. He was sitting in a chair and looking at me. His face was calmed but he was pale and tired, I noticed. I tried to speak, but I only made unintelligible noises. My throat might have been hurt too and after I felt the urge to cough and spitted some blood, Killua rose up and came nearer.

"Don't make any efforts, Gon. You need to rest, I know you'll recover quickly. I found you four hours ago, and the doctor saw you about three hours and a half ago. You have some stitches that may open if you move to harshly and you've got a pair of broken ribs..." Killua bent down till he was able to put his elbows on the bed and cupped his chin within his hands. Closing his eyes in a gesture of tiredness, he sighed and continued: "... I can't believe you're alive, you must be immortal! But, Gon... what happened out there? Why did you come after me?"

Even if I had been able to speak, I didn't want to answer. I knew why I came after him: Killua was my best friend and my promise was to never leave him alone again, especially with his family (if those people could be called like that). I feared for him, not like he couldn't take care of himself, but I was afraid that he might go back to his past and become an assassin with no feelings at all. He was too much important to me as to leave him alone in this place. But the thing I didn't want to talk about was what had happened when I entered the residence. Suddenly, a sharp pain began to appear in the back of my head until it became unbearable. Killua must have noticed it because he ran to a night table that was on the other side on the bed and grabbed a pair of red pills and a glass of watering. Offering them to me, he said: "these are analgesics, they will stop the pain... I'm sorry, I was thinking aloud, don't try to answer me or anything like that. Just rest and recover, I'll stay here while you sleep." After swallowing the pills, I felt a little better and fell asleep.

* * *

Would he be dead? Of course he was, I know I held myself back a little, but that should have been enough. As I always thought, the obstacles have to be erased as soon as possible and as clean as possible. Plus, I still had a lot of work to do, clients to meet, dates to arrange, and as I walked back to the family mansion I congratulated myself for being such a help for the family business. There were no more burdens, no more weights to carry. Killua, one of the best exponents to become heir of the Zoeldicks, was back in the house and had no reason for leaving. Yes, he'd hate me for some time, but that hatred would mean energy and it would become power and strength, everything for the sake of our family. After a period, that could be long or short, he would realise how right I was and thank me for my actions. And I would be happy to have him with me again, because we are the same, after all. Same blood, same lineage. Suddenly, I remembered the reaction of the Freecs boy when I expressed this last statement. His faced had changed, he was in rage; the boy told me I hadn't the right to decide over Killua's life, and that he and I would never be the same. He also said that Killua was far different from me mostly because he had the capability of experiment human feelings. As if I cared much about what he thought, the only thing I had in mind was to finish my task and so I did. There was no reason to check the body that laid on the ground, lifeless. I left.  


* * *

Time passed slowly and I tried my best not to think what could have done that to Gon. Not that I didn't want to find out, it was just that he still couldn't talk too much and I didn't want to put pressure on him. Sooner or later I'd find out. The next morning, I spoke softly into Gon's ear to make him feel better. I promised candies and chocolates to try to cheer him up, but I realised he made big efforts to please me. He was still all dirty, so I took him in my arms again and helped him out of the bed. Before that, I had prepared the bath with sweet fragrances impregnating the air with the scent of jasmines and roses. The tube was full of warm water and the steam that floated would surely relax his tense body and his mood.

"Let's go, Gon. I'll make you feel better, please leave me help you." I always spoke in whispers because it seemed to me that he couldn't stand loud sounds. Inside the bathroom, Gon took a deep breath and looked at me. He was feeling a bit better, he said quietly. I undressed him and saw how bad wounded his body was. And still, it conserved its beauty, it's shape, it's colour. Without thinking, I caressed his chest with my left hand, trying to cover the bruises. He was soft and warm, and the smile he gave me was the best thing that had happened to me in days. It was my fault that he was in this state, almost in the edge of death. How stupid I had been to leave him in the first place, only to break the last bonds that remained with my family, to confront them and to tell them to leave me alone. What made me take this decision was the appearance of my brother Illumi during our last trip. In that ocassion, he had tried to kill Gon and now I was almost sure he had something to do with all this. Once again, I realised I was of no use to my best friend.

"I'll be fine..." Gon said in a low voice while putting his hand on my left cheek. I did the same as him and moved my own hand from his chest to his left cheek. "No one will harm you again." I said, but deep inside I wasn't sure my words were true. I moved my head closer and looked into Gon's eyes. Slowly, I went nearer and brushed my lips with his and then pressed them softly until I could feel their wetness. For the first time in my life I felt everything would be allright. Gon didn't resist, on the contrary he gave into the kiss and carefully, not to harm himself, he kissed me back. I don't know whether he understood what he was doing but it didn't matter: we were together. After we parted the kiss, I helped him into the bath tube and began rubbing his back with a soft sponge. I did my best not to touch his injuries, despite it was difficult. I washed his hair, and all his body. Then, he got out of the water and I dried him carefully with a towel.

"Thank you, Killua..."

I insisted that he shouldn't talk yet. "We don't need words, do we?" Again, I carried him back to the bed and put some clean clothes on him. He laid on his side, and I, next to him, looking into his eyes as he looked into mine. I kissed him one and smiled at his face realising that it was slowly regaining its colour. After some more caresses, Gon fell asleep and I began thinking about everything. We had to leave the Kululu Mountain as soon as possible, because where I stood it was no use trying to face my brother: I would be quickly defeated and there was still the probability that he might try to kill Gon again if he found out he was alive. There was no chance, we'd leave first hour tomorrow morning. But until then, I felt I could sleep fearless because I had my Gon by my side, and he'd always be there as I'd always be with him. "I'll protect you, the only thing that keeps my heart warm is to know that you exist." I whispered after falling asleep.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writting it, although I had to be with my dictionary all the time ^.^u 


End file.
